Vehicles for transporting automobiles and trucks have been known for some time. Conventionally, automobiles and the like were transported on multiple levels on semi-tractor trailer trucks, as well as on train cars. However, for smaller loads of two or three vehicles, the use of either trains or semi-tractor trailer trucks is neither economical nor efficient.